


Aurora

by yeahwrite



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Alaska, Canon Compliant, Gen, Minor Swearing, Northern Lights, Pre Book One, Sensory Problem, Team Dynamics, Wayhaven Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: The team had to take the car this time, for the sake of transporting some equipment through Alaska. But their hunt for a killer has been delayed, as the car runs into some trouble.Leaving the equipment and thus consequently them, stranded until it can be repaired.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> Ava being into cars is a titbit fact taken from the writer's blog, hence why it is incorporated here!

At another time, Ava could have enjoyed a task like this. 

But this was not another time. She and her team were on a rigid time schedule, lest their target manage to slip from their grasp yet again.

And they could not just leave the car and progress. They had documents and equipment in there, valuable Agency equipment which would freeze and they had very strict instructions to make sure made it to the destination.

And so it was bare handed, that she was lifting up the car and holding it in place, as she wrenched out a piece of debris stuck in its undercarriage without even a grunt. Before looking to see what else might be wrong with it.

Acute, meticulous eyes of a woman who was both a vampire and what Farah would call a “car snob”.

Ava du Mortain was entirely occupied with this. 

Not able to, for the moment, spare a glance at the sky.

* * *

Farah was not going to miss this opportunity, as she ducked to the ground and started quickly gathering up a bundle of snow.

She’d seen people get to do this in a movie and she’d been dying to try for just ages!

And what was this opportunity, if not totally the time to get to do this? She had snow, she had her team, time to have fun!

Her expression lit up, at the lopsided white ball, that was now in her hands.

Freezing, far, far too cold for her vampiric senses especially. But Farah Hauville did not have a care in the world for that. Because, _oh man!_

_Perfection._

* * *

Nat looked over at her teammates, keeping a track of where and how they were, before glancing back down at her oldest friend.

Nat personally was not surprised that it had broken. She didn’t trust the vehicles, or that much tech in place at all. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong.

What bothered her more, was that this time could allow the killer to escape and more people to get hurt! That and how she knew well, just how poorly her dear friend would be taking this set back too.

Her brows furrowed in sympathy, as Ava wrenched off a tire this time. Tension palpable, even if she did not get a good look at her expression, she could still see enough of just how tense she was. Every muscle tightened, as if under attack.

And even if _that_ had been obscured, Nat simply knew her well enough to know.

A step further forwards, was taken.

“Ava, I-“

But what she was about to say, went unsaid.

Because, just then, a snowball impacted her directly in the face.

* * *

Morgan hated this place. She hated it with every fibre of her being.

It was bad enough having to be here, but now the fucking car that they were supposed to be transporting equipment in, had left them stranded in the cold.

Another stupid shiver raked through her body, prompting an angry sneer as her teeth gritted together instead of chattering. The shivering only made it worse. She didn’t like wearing this many layers of clothes. It was too much. Feelings and textures – and not the nice, hot kind - rubbing against her, irritating her skin to the point that it was outright painful.

The only reason she wasn’t ripping some of them off at this point, is that she knew that without them in this cold, it would be even worse.

Ava couldn’t fix that car fast enough, far as Morgan was concerned. Sooner she did it, the better.

Morgan would stay here until it did. Under a tree, slightly sheltered from the cold gusts of wind.

And from Farah daring to try throw a snowball at them. Because she knew what was only a matter of time.

An abrupt shout from Ava, only confirmed Morgan’s belief on that. To which she offered a grunt of, _knew it_.

So instead, a cigarette was lit and inserted into her mouth, fingers shaking as she did. Wanting, _needing_ that ease.

And as she lifted the lighter, she heard a series of shouts from the rest of her team. Specifically, yelling about looking at the sky.

Grouchily, she glanced over to see what was going on.

Not that she much needed to, she could hear them all as well as if they were talking directly into her ear.

Farah was yelling and pointing upwards. Nat was saying something, about how fascinating it was and how much she could tell about them. Farah was saying how she thought it weird and pretty.

And then Morgan glanced upwards herself, eyes narrowing.

 _Huh._ She grunted. At least that was something not too bad here.

Kind of peaceful. Like a sunset.

Bordering on, but not too bright, not overwhelmingly hurting with it colours.

It was something to focus on anyway, instead of the fucking horrible weather here.

So, as she took another deep breath in of a cigarette, that’s where she kept her eyes trained, as she tried to focus on drowning every other thing and sense around her out.

Except for the sky.


End file.
